Watt
Watt “You just saved me like a hero! You're a hero, aren't ya? You're the coolest!!!” —'Watt', Paper Mario Watt is a baby Li'l Sparky and Mario's sixth party member in Paper Mario. In Super Paper Mario, Watt appears as a Catch Card found on the seventieth floor of the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. Although she is female (if Li'l Sparkies can be said to have any true gender), Watt is mistakenly referred to as male during her Super Block upgrades and on her Catch Card. if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Watt&action=edit&section=1 edit History http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Watt&action=edit&section=2 edit Paper Mario Mario finds Watt while traveling through Shy Guy's Toy Box. He eventually comes to a dark room inhabited by the Big Lantern Ghost. The battle against the ghost involves attacking the lantern he carries to make the room brighter, and after his defeat Mario can break open the lantern and find Watt inside. Watt explains to him that the Big Lantern Ghost had kidnapped her and trapped her in the lantern. She tells Mario that she heard some of the Shy Guys talking about him, and she volunteers to join him and his party on his quest. Watt's C down ability allows Mario to hold her like a lantern, illuminating dark places and allowing him to find invisible boxes and items. Watt's main attack also has the ability to automatically override an enemy's defenses, making her a valuable partner in many battles. In Toad Town, Watt receives two Letters, one from her mother and another from Fuzzipede. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Watt&action=edit&section=3 edit Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door http://www.mariowiki.com/Image:Watt1000yeardoor.gifWatt as she was going to appear in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door.Watt, along with all of the other partners from Paper Mario, was originally scheduled to make an appearance in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. However, she and all the others (except for Parakarry and Bow) were removed from the final product for unknown reasons. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Watt&action=edit&section=4 edit Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Watt appears as a Catch Card that could be found in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. She could also be seen very briefly at the beginning of the game, where she, along with all the other partners in the Paper Mario series could be seen in a photograph at Mario's House. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Watt&action=edit&section=5 edit Characteristics http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Watt&action=edit&section=6 edit Watt's Family Watt is known to have a mother, who as of yet is unseen and unnamed. Watt speaks of her occasionally and even receives a Letter from her in Toad Town's Post Office. Like Watt, she is most likely a Li'l Sparky. Not much is known about her. Though she is mentioned several times, no mention of Watt having a father is ever made. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Watt&action=edit&section=8 edit Official Profiles and Statistics http://www.mariowiki.com/Image:246._Watt_Card.JPGWatt's Catch Card. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Watt&action=edit&section=9 edit Catch Card Card Type: Rare Card Description: This is Mario's good buddy Watt from Paper Mario. This guy was pretty bright for his age! http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Watt&action=edit&section=10 edit Trivia *Although Watt's age is unconfirmed, it would appear that she is a young child because of her pacifier. Her Super Paper Mario Catch Card description also implies that she is young. *Watt is one of the only characters in Paper Mario that is capable of dealing damage to Bowser after he powers himself up with the Star Rod (during the first round of the final battle). However, she is only able to do one HP worth of damage to him. The same thing applies to Lakilester.